Trapped
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Lorcan looks in the mirror – but he doesn't see himself anymore. He sees a boy who looks like him, but he's begging on the other side of the mirror, for a way out of the dark path he's been paving for himself. One-shot.


Title: **Trapped**

Character(s): _Lorcan S. + Lily L.P._

Summary:_ Lorcan looks in the mirror – but he doesn't see himself anymore. He sees a boy who looks like him, but he's begging on the other side of the mirror, for a way out of the dark path he's been paving for himself. One-shot._

Notes: _Okay - so... this is just basically messed up really - and I don't really know why I started off writing this, but I thought maybe I would give a try at next-gen and add a bit of insanity into the mix. Literally. Hope you like it - and don't hesitate to review. _

* * *

**Warning: Includes the use of the same swear word about three or four times**

* * *

**I. The beginning **

* * *

His hair is a dirty colour of blonde, and his eyes are the colour of gold mixed in with brown. Though it sounds like such a dark and ugly colour as an outcome, it's beautiful and hell – Lorcan knows it, he used to embrace it.

He's different – like his mother, and he fakes his happiness almost as much as he used to fake being normal. No one understands him at all anymore do they? After all, it's all about his twin Lysander now – because Lysander's dating Lily Luna Potter now, and suddenly he's Mr. Popular, and has no time for his twin anymore.

Lorcan could easily break the two up – after all, he's always been one to have the ideas that could break relationships up, but he's not that cruel... no not yet anyway.

He's a Ravenclaw – and his brother Lysander should be too, but no Lysander is a Gryffindor and because he's so brave... because he's so arrogant. That's why Lorcan is going to give his brother what he deserves – the girl, because when she realises his arrogance and breaks up with him – well Lorcan will get his brother back.

* * *

**II. Waiting much too long**

* * *

Lorcan sits in his usual charms seat, waiting and waiting as the days go by, for a reaction to trigger out of anywhere – for Lily to start screaming at Lysander, or to for the two to start arguing and start duelling. But they don't and Lorcan stays sat by himself, not talking to anyone.

It's irritating him though – and though it goes against all of his morals, Lorcan just wants to hex Lily Potter, and send her back into her place. She has stolen his brother away from him, and she needs to learn that family should always come first.

He's being bullied, and though he tries to talk to Lysander like he used to, the boy just continues to ignore him – because he's a Gryffindor and that's all Gryffindor's seem to do until they come up against a dangerous situation.

Lorcan knows Lysander's going to go running into danger one day – and Lorcan knows that Lysander will end up dead, one day.

But still, Lorcan sits and waits – he hopes that soon, his brother will come to his senses.

* * *

**III. Trouble starts**

* * *

Lorcan is fed up of waiting, and so he waits until little Lily Luna is all alone one day, and he corners her. He's glad now that he's got short hair compared to Lysander – because knows that Lily never liked the length of his hair.

Lorcan knows that he and Lily don't like each other. Or well – Lorcan know that soon it's going to be that way.

He's been reading up on jinx's and hexes and even several curses, and seeing as he's a Ravenclaw – unlike his brother and the bitch he calls a girlfriend – he's got them all memorized up in his mind.

Though Lily's only fourteen – Lorcan knows because whenever he sees Lysander, the guy always goes on and on about that slut – the look in her eyes, tells Lorcan that she loves Lysander.

Lorcan hates that, and he tells her to stay away from her brother – tells Lily Luna, that she's bad for him. Lily Luna, being the Gryffindor she is, stands up to Lorcan, telling him that she's going to stay with his brother for as long as Lysander wants her.

There's a reason Lorcan was placed in Ravenclaw – and it was because he had the brains to be a powerful wizard. He doesn't mean to, but in his anger – Lysander always did say that Lorcan had a short temper – he uses accidental magic, and Lily goes flying against a wall.

Lorcan doesn't want to help her – but immediately, he runs up to her, still furious, and takes her down to the medical wing. He warns Lily to stay away from his brother. He also fiddles with his wand as he tells her in a cold voice that if she tells anyone of what really happened, that he might just do worse next time.

* * *

_**IV. Lysander and Lily**_

* * *

Lily doesn't break up with Lysander – and though he's angry at her persistence, he also smiles slightly at her attempts to stay away from him. He'd never thought that as a Ravenclaw, he would ever be able to make anyone scared of him.

In fact, the only time he ever sees Lily now, if when she's with Lysander, and even then, she seems like she wants to run.

One day, it seems she tells her cousin Rose, that she's being bullied by someone – because Rose comes up to him and asks if he has any idea what's going on – after all, Rose is two years older, and she's a Ravenclaw – if anyone will be able to get the truth it will be her.

Lorcan admires the fact that Lily thought through her actions – but he laughs internally at the fact that she doesn't know he's a great liar these days. He tells Rose that he doesn't know anything about Lily being bullied and that if he caught a word of it, he would tell her.

Of course Rose buys it, and goes off on her next account to find out more about said bully.

Lorcan can't help but send Lily a patronising wink the following day, and he couldn't help but walk up to her when she was with Lysander at lunch and ask her in a very considerate tone if she's had the bully back off since then – and Lily smiles at Lorcan sarcastically as she nods and says 'I don't think they'll be coming anywhere near me – seeing as I have Lysander here.'

Lorcan smiles back at her, and though Lysander remains oblivious to their obvious dislike – it doesn't go unnoticed by all.

* * *

_**V. **_**Molly II**

* * *

Lorcan notices Molly II for the first time at the start of his fifth year. Molly is a Ravenclaw like Lorcan and it's a wonder that he never noticed her before. Though Molly isn't so popular, one thing that gets Lorcan's mind reeling is the fact that she's so close to Lily – in fact she's the one cousin Lily is the closest too in her family.

He walks up to Molly when they're in their defence against the dark arts class, and he asks her if she wants to be his partner in the class. Molly is hesitant at first, but then Lorcan flashes her one of his adorable weak smiles, and she accepts his invitation.

During their classes – he's got a plan and he doesn't want to ruin it – he gets to know Molly, all about what makes her smile and what makes her sad. And he uses it to his advantage.

He learns things he'd never thought he'd learn about Lily and all of Molly's cousins and soon he's Molly's best friend. Though he doesn't expect it to stay like that for very long – he's also very good friends with Molly's younger sister Lucy as well, because well... if he's close to the family Lily's not going to want to tell them about the terrors of Lorcan Scamander, is she?

Half way through the year on Valentine's Day, Lorcan asks Molly to be his Valentine, and eagerly she accepts, smiling – and he kisses her.

He doesn't feel anything like butterflies in his stomach like Lysander described when he talked about his first kiss with Lily, but he does feel something – he feels a slight happiness, because he's one step further to breaking Lily Luna Potter, and her love life with his brother.

* * *

_**VI. **_**Trapped**

* * *

Lorcan looks in the mirror – but he doesn't see himself anymore. He sees a boy who looks like him, but he's begging on the other side of the mirror, for a way out of the dark path he's been paving for himself. This boy – this boy who Lorcan used to be, is always yelling in his ear, asking for someone to help, but Lorcan is glad that no one else can hear.

After all, even though he's different – it doesn't mean he's going to tell anyone that he can hear voices in his head. He's barely even who he used to be anymore, the voice that had once been in the back of his mind, the dark insane voice is taking full reign over Lorcan's actions, but he doesn't seem to care anymore.

He holds Molly's hand – like he has been for little over half of a year now – they're in their sixth year now – and he walks over to the Gryffindor table with her, going to sit with Lily (who's still terrified of Lorcan) and Lysander (who's constantly worrying) for their dinner.

They're talking, and while they're eating Lorcan finds it so hard to stop hearing the voices in his head – the voice in his head telling him to ditch the plan and to just curse Lily – the voice telling him that he'll get his brother back immediately if he hexes the bitch who stole his brother's heart.

He blinks slightly – trying to listen to the conversation, but then his throat goes dry and he picks up his drink, looking down at the water inside of it. He's positive that Lily's trying to poison him, and he can see the boy who looks like him pleading as he looks at his reflection – but he tries not to gather anyone's attention, and so slowly takes a small sip, trying to rid himself of his paranoia.

He doesn't drink more than a sip though, because if Lily's poisoned his drink – he doesn't want to drink so much that he'll actually die.

Lysander asks him a question – and quickly he asks Lysander to repeat his words, because it's loud in the great hall and he can barely even here himself think. Lysander does, and immediately, Lorcan replies with a smile, before looking over at Molly who's about to drink her drink,

He's scared that maybe Lily has poisoned her drink as well – and even though he hates to admit it, he thinks maybe he's in love with Molly, and so immediately, he swoops in a kisses her on the lips, trying to make her forget about her drink.

Though Molly's surprised, she kisses him immediately, and to Lorcan's relief she forgets about her drink.

* * *

_**VII. **_**Screaming out**

* * *

He tries to ignore them – but the voices that used to whisper in his ear, have started to get louder, and he can't focus anymore because they're screaming and they just won't shut up anymore.

The old Lorcan – the bit of him that has the capability to care, seems to be shouting out now, but for some reason he's not loud enough.

Lorcan is in his Dormitory one day, sat in the bath room, watching the boy who looks like him but is no longer him, plead as he bangs on the mirror trying to get Lorcan to listen, but he can't or he won't and then the boy who's not Lorcan seems to hit the glass too hard because the glass cracks and shatters.

Lorcan wonders if it's really because the non-Lorcan boy who seems to be at every mirror has ruined the glass, or if it's because of his magic again. After all, Molly had told him that her mother worked in St. Mungo's with the insane patients, and then continued to tell him that sometimes they use magic without a wand because it helps them with their illusions.

Lorcan picks up one of the pieces of shattered glass, and he tests to see how sharp it is – because maybe – just maybe he can get rid of the voices in his head if he can somehow cut them away,

Quickly, without thinking, he slices his wrist with the glass – but it only causes a scratch. Then, he pulls his wand out of his hoister, and he mutters 'Diffindo' again and again.

The green curse cuts through the skin on his wrist, and he can't help but smile as the crimson coloured liquid that is his blood, oozes out of the cut. Slowly, slightly dazed, he stands, ignoring the light-headed feeling.

The voices however, don't leave him alone – won't leave him alone. They're stuck to him like glue, and they seem as if they're going to remain in his head forever. Lorcan knows that he needs to tell someone – anyone – but at the moment he can't, because the voices are telling him not to, and he can't ignore them like he does when he's with Molly.

* * *

_**VIII. Time is running out**_

* * *

It's his final year now – and though Molly's head girl, and some Hufflepuff is head boy – Lorcan finds that he can barely follow the rules any more. The voices in his head won't go away, and they only let him disobey them when he's with Molly, because she's part of the plan to ruin Lily.

But Lorcan loves Molly's company, and her personality – and he misses her when she's away on her rounds – and he's convinced himself that he's in love with her.

Lorcan doesn't talk to Lily or Lysander much anymore, but Lorcan knows that he's the one becoming withdrawn, because he doesn't want to do something mean to Lysander, and he's scared that he might try and murder Lily, no matter whether or not Molly's there.

He's running out of time though, and Lorcan still needs to break them up, and though he doesn't listen in class anymore – he's still one of the smartest in the class (besides Molly, because that girl is just a genius) and he's bound to be the one person who can think of a reasonable plan without breaking up with Molly.

Lorcan doesn't eat much anymore – he's still caught up on the fact that Lily's trying to kill him off, before he can get to her. After all Lorcan knew the phrase – the early bird catches the worm. No, Lorcan just eats enough to stay alive, and he only drinks when he completely needs to have a drink.

* * *

_**IX. **_**Hopeless against them...**

* * *

One night, when Molly is out doing his rounds, Lorcan leaves the common room – the voices yelling at him to finally deal with Lily Luna. He knows Lily's routine by now, he knows that she's got quiditch practise with Lysander until eight and that she goes to the library afterwards.

He smiles – he's got it all planned, and he won't lose Molly in the process. In fact, he's certain now that he's completely in love with Molly, and that he wants to spend every day of his life with her, holding her, caring for her. In fact – he's already bought a ring, and is going to propose to her any day now.

Quickly he paces through the halls, and he finds – corners – Lily Luna. She's gotten very pretty, Lorcan muses, since he first cornered her in their fourth year, but he doesn't think Lily's got anything on his Molly.

Lily's eyes widen slightly, and she quickly draws her wand, but Lorcan's a Ravenclaw, he's so much faster than Lily and so he disarms Lily quickly. He looks at her with a deranged look in his eyes, as the voices talk to him yelling 'kill her now' and 'go on then'.

With a twisted smile – not at all like the Lorcan, Lily knew and got along well with in their first and second year of school – Lorcan uses his wand so that he sends Lily crashing into the wall. Lily stands up rather clumsily and Lorcan knows she won't be running anytime soon.

"You should have listened to me Potter, I told you to stay away from my brother," His voice is as dark as his thoughts – and he tries to ignore the voices that chant 'Kill her – torture her – you know the spells,' as he takes several steps towards the red-head.

Lily stutters out a reply, shaking from fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asks, and Lorcan almost laughs because her voice is so naive and innocent – and scared. The voices are yelling louder now, and tears are running down Lily's tears even faster now.

'You know the spells Lorcan, make her pay – make her pay for what she's done to you, to us!' The voices are shouting, and Lorcan can't hear anything other than the voices.

"SHUT UP!" He yells, closing his eyes, as he puts both hands on his head, "SHUT UP – SHUT UP!"

Finally though, he gives in, and as he opens his eyes, he raises his wand, aiming it at Lily.

"What am I going to do to you? First I'm going to torture you – then I'm going to kill you." He speaks in his patronising voice – and Lily visibly shivers as she asks,

"Why would you kill me?"

The voices don't hesitate, and they tell Lorcan to reply – to yell, to react, and so Lorcan does.

"Because you're a bloody bitch, that's why!" He yells, and quickly he thinks over the spell he's about to perform – the torturing curse – because the voices keep telling him that Lily deserves it.

"Cru–"

* * *

_**X. Falling**_

* * *

"Cru–"

Before Lorcan even has chance to cast the spell, his wand is out of his hand, and he turns to see Lysander and Professor Longbottom running towards Lily and him. His eyes, still dark, ignore the calling of his name and he turns back to Lily, who's calling out to Lysander,

"He's going to kill me!"

Lorcan smiles at her, the voices louder telling him that he doesn't need a wand, because he's strong enough, and she's already bleeding from the spell he used on her earlier. Lily lets out a scream as he pounces at her, causing her to fall backwards and to hit her head on the floor.

"Take that bitch," He whispers, as she struggles against him, trying to break free, and "This is only round one."

Lily screams again, and before Lorcan can get his hands around her neck in order to try and strangle her, she tries to grab Lorcan's arms, to get him off of her. However, she fails and all she manages to do is to rip the sleeves off of his shirt. Lily stops – she freezes – as she looks at the thousands of scars littered on Lorcan's arm from the curses he used on himself, allowing Lorcan to get a good grip on her neck.

But then Professor Longbottom and Lysander pull him off of Lily and Lorcan's lost his chance. He freezes for a second as he watches Lily stand up with terrified eyes. But then the voices start screaming at Lorcan to get out of their hold and to finish the job, and so he tries to break free, struggling against his brother's grip.

"No!" Lorcan cries out in anger, ignoring his brother's pleas for him to stop, and Professor Longbottom's order to calm down,

"No – don't you understand?" He growls, "Let me go – I need to get rid of her. I need to kill the bitch! She's been trying to poison me!"

Lysander's grip loosens slightly on his brother and Lorcan manages to get free from the grasp he has been caught in. There's no mirror beside him, but there is the boy who looks so much like Lorcan used to begging – pleading – that he give up. But all Lorcan does is shout out, 'shut up' as he looks away from the boy pleading with him.

Lily looks as if she wants to run – and she's about to, but Lorcan uses some of his wand-less magic, like he when he was younger, to cause Lily to crumple down to the floor in pain – almost as if he is using the cruciatus curse, but Lorcan knows that it's not the cruciatus curse, because Lily's not in enough pain...

Lysander is still shouting – and somehow, he and professor Longbottom gets him back in their grasps. This time Lorcan doesn't try to get free – but instead keeps his eyes on Lily, smiling at her pained expression

"Lorcan?" The voice sounds so distant in Lorcan's mind, but he can manage to block the voices out for her – because Molly is his everything, and he'd do anything for her.

The curse lifts off of Lily, and Lorcan slumps slightly, before looking behind his shoulder at where Molly is rushing down to him. She doesn't see Lily yet, but looks at Lorcan with a worried look.

Lorcan looks at her with a look of agony, as he says,

"I... I can't help it Molly." He cries, "I... I didn't mean to..."

Molly doesn't reply to him, because she notices Lily sat on the stone floor – sat in a puddle of her own blood, crying tears from both pain and terror. Molly runs up to her cousin – her best friend – and hugs her, asking what's wrong.

Lily says it all – everything, and Lorcan doesn't object to anything. The voices in his head tell him to, but he doesn't – because Molly's here, and whenever Molly's around everything is so much easier.

Finally, when Lily finishes telling them, both Molly and Lysander ask in quiet and broken voices,

"Is this true?"

Lorcan looks at Molly, because he's in love with Molly, and he doesn't want to lie to her as he replies,

"I – I can't help it! I've been trying to ignore the... these voices in my head telling me to... and then Lily starts poisoning my food and then the mirrors... and... I – I'm... I'm so, so sorry,"

And then, the voices in his head start banging at his skull – and Lorcan doesn't know whether it's because of all of the blood loss he's gone through in the previous year, or the fact that he doesn't eat – or even the fact that the adrenaline pumping through his veins is too much for him to take – but he starts to feel dizzy.

Then the world starts to go black, and he embraces the darkness – because he's been on the dark path for so long – and he doesn't hear the voices anymore. Though Lorcan supposes that he's going to wake up soon – he wishes that it could have been much, much more.


End file.
